


Liar Liar Fox On Fire

by Adrinette_4_Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Gets Akumatized, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrinette_4_Life/pseuds/Adrinette_4_Life
Summary: When Adrien first entered the classroom he wasn’t expecting to find the scene playing out in front of him. Now he was going to hunt down the person who hurt his princess and make them pay.___________________________________________________Or a story where Lila lies, Marinette gets Akumatized and her knight in shinning armor (leather?) comes to save the day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	1. Princess Justice

It was safe to say that Marinette’s day was not going well. Last night had been her turn to patrol Paris while it usually provided her an escape from her everyday life it was last thing she needed at the time. She had wanted to keep the patrol short so that she quickly return home and finish her homework that was due the next day but it seems like when she needed it the most her famous Ladybug luck was nowhere to be found. During patrol she had to stop three robberies and by the time she had made it back to the bakery the sun was already rising.

By the time she had finished her homework there was only hour left before her class started so she quickly got ready made sure Tikki was in her purse before grabbing herself a Coffee and a few Croissant on her way to school. It was going to be a long day. As she made her way down the street towards the school she could feel that something was off her Ladybug instincts were warning her about some danger but she quickly dismissed the thought.

She should have known better.

When she made it inside the class she saw that everyone except Adrien and Chloe ( _Chloe was apparently on a vacation trip to get over the trauma Hawk Moth had caused her during the whole Miracle Queen incident._ ) were already there. All of them were standing in the back of the class surrounding around Lila. Sabrina and Rose standing each standing on either side and whispering words of assurance to her. She hesitantly asked her classmates what was going on and everyone turned towards her immediately only now realizing that she had came into the class and Lila started crying bringing the attention back towards herself. Half of her classmates ( _Rose, Julieka, Mylene, Sabrina, Nathaniel and Max_ ) turned towards the crying girl to try assure her that everything will be alright while the other half ( _Alya, Nino, Ivan, Kim and Alix_ ) turned to glare at her. Making her wonder what kind of sad story Lila had told them this time. She didn’t have to wait long as Alya took a step towards her and said.

“ Girl, I can’t believe that you of all people would do something like that.”

“ What do you mean Alya?”

“ Don’t act dumb Marinette Lila told us all about what you have been doing to her. How you cornered her on her first day back from Achu and threatened her that you would make sure she didn’t have any friends and that Adrien would never talk to her. She also told us about how you have been bullying her since then and that we wouldn’t believe her if she told us what was going on. We knew you could easily get jealous over Adrien but I didn’t think you were capable of doing something such as that. I can't believe I called you my Best Friend”

**WHAT!**

“ Alya that’s not true I didn’t bully Lila she’s lying she was the one who-”

“Stop it Marinette the only one lying here is you.”

She desperately searched the eyes of her classmates hoping that they didn’t actually believe Lila but that hope was quickly shattered as she saw that they did in fact trust Lila’s words over her’s. She stared at her friends in disbelief. Her friends whom she had known her since they were little had turned their backs on her none of them believed her not even her best friend they were all taking Lila’s side. It was really happening Lila had made true on her threats all of her friends were taken away from her. She would be all alone like before Alya came into the class. She had to do something about it but she didn’t know what and suddenly she couldn’t see clearly as tears welled up in her eyes ready to fall.

“ Oh quit with the act already it ain’t gonna do you any good.”

“ I can’t believe I ever called you my friend.”

“ Why couldn’t you just be friends with Lila?”

“ I thought you were better than this Marinette.”

“ Dude, I didn’t think you were capable of something like this.”

They were all talking to her saying something to her but she didn’t hear what they were saying her heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn’t breathe properly. The world around her was spinning she stumbled backwards until her back hit Miss. Bustiers table the tears in her eyes finally fell. She wanted nothing more then to just get out of there to run away from it all and just as she was thinking about running from there the door swung open and someone walked in she couldn’t make out who it was. All she saw through her tears was blonde hair.

The person rushed towards her asking her what happened she wanted to respond but the words got stuck in her throat. Then the person turned around and started talking to the rest of her classmates but she turned everything out. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Lila turned him on her side as well. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the small cry of her Kawami telling her to lookout nor did she hear the Akuma as it flew towards her and landed onto the charm bracelet Adrien had given her on her birthday.

___________________________________________________

Adrien’s day started off great perfect even. So far he had woken up on time without Plagg constantly demanding for his stinky cheese. He didn’t remember when was the last time he had gotten such a great night’s rest. His Father had actually shown up to have breakfast with him for once ( _He had to subtly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming_ ) and actually talked with him, throughout breakfast both of them made small talk about his school, photo shoots and his other extracurricular activities. And his father had actually praised him for his performance on his latest fencing competition.( _Seriously was there an Akuma around because there was no way this was really happening_ ).

After breakfast he was told that his schedule for the whole day was clear and that he was allowed to do anything he wanted for the whole day as long as he informed Natalie about his whereabouts. He walked towards the car with a little bounce in his steps. During the trip to school he held the lucky charm bracelet Marinette had given him during the Gaming competition with a small tender smile on his face. He thought ‘it did bring him good luck’. He couldn’t wait to hang out with Marinette and his other friends today. He quickly exited the car and made his way inside to find Nino and to tell him the good news. He didn’t find him in courtyard so he went towards his class knowing he would find him there. As he made his way up the stairs he couldn’t help but think that nothing not even an Akuma could spoil his happy mood.

He had never been so wrong before in his whole life.

As he entered the classroom he expected many things. He expected Kim and Alix having another one of their round of bets with Max acting as the referee. He expected Rose to be showing Julieka a new video of cute cats she had found online. Nathaniel working on a new drawing. Ivan and Mylene planning their next date together. Nino listening to his new playlist and Alya updating the Ladyblog while leaning into his side. Sabrina listening to Lila’s latest lie.

What he didn’t expect to see was Marinette standing in front of the class crying. He quickly made his way in front of her he asked her what was wrong but when she opened her mouth to reply no words came out. When he turned towards his other classmates to ask them what was going he saw them all glaring at her. This was something that he was definitely not expecting he looked from one classmate to another his eyes finally landing on Lila who was behind everyone else with a smug smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes towards her he knew she had a hand in whatever was happening and he would do anything to keep his Princess safe starting with finding out what was wrong so he turned towards Alya and asked.

“ Alya what is going on here?”

The reply he got in return was definitely something he wasn’t expecting.

“ What’s going on is that Lila told us that Marinette has been lying to us and bullying her ever since she came back from her trip she even threatened her on Lila’s first day back from Achu.”

**Wait What?**

“ But Alya that doesn’t make any sense. Marinette isn’t the kind of person who would bully others. Why would she bully Lila?”

“ Because she jealous of Lila.”

“ What reason would she possibly have for being jealous of Lila?”

“ She’s jealous of Lila because she likes you-”

Alya suddenly cut herself off like she hadn’t meant to say that and he supposed that maybe she hadn’t. He couldn’t believe it his Princess liked him, both sides of him but he couldn’t dwell on it right now he needed to make everyone see that Mari was innocent.

“ Alya are you kidding me this is the same girl that most of you had known since you were little, the same girl who had bent over backwards to help you all whenever you needed something and never asked for anything in return, the same girl who I now know had put her feelings aside to help me on a date with Kagami. And when a new girl comes in and says a bunch of obvious lies you turn on her as if all of that had meant nothing to you and when she tries to warn you, you write her feelings off as jealousy. And okay let’s say that she is doing all that due to jealousy but what reason do I have for calling Lila a liar.”

He retorted and some of them looked they didn’t know who to believe. Great at least they were questioning Lila’s claims now. But his victory was short lived as this time Lila was the one who spoke.

“ Adrien I-I know y-you don’t want to tell them but they are your friends they will believe you just like they believed me.”

What was she trying to do now?

“ What do you mean Lila?” Rose gently asked her.

“W-well….”

“Lila you know you can tell us anything right?” Mylene prodded her to continue.

“ I heard Marinette blackmail Adrien to be on her side I didn’t say anything until now because I-I w-wasn’t sure if y-you guys would believe m-me” She started crying again and everyone rush to tell her that they believed her while Nino turned to him and said.

“ Dude you should have told us that she was blackmailing you sooner we would have believed you.”

" Oh you sweet sweet sunshine child you should have told us we would have helped you get away from that witches clutches."

“ Guys Marinette didn’t blackmail me Lila is lying.”

He didn’t know what to do they all thought that he was on Marinette’s side because she had blackmailed him and now none of them believed him as well. Is this how Marinette felt like before when Lila accused her of stealing and pushing her down the stairs and no one believed in her? He should have never given her that stupid advice about taking the high road now because of him everyone had turned against Marinette. He was so lost in his thoughts to find a way to prove Marinette’s innocence that he didn’t hear the small warning of the Ladybug Kawami nor did he see the Akuma as it flew towards Marinette and land on the charm bracelet he had given her on her birthday.

“ Shut up shut up SHUT UP.”

At the sound of shouting he turned around and his heart sunk at the sight. Behind him he saw that Marinette had sunk to the ground and was clutching her ears with as a familiar faint purple outline appeared on her face. He had to help her fight the Akuma. He didn’t know what he would do if Marinette were to be Akumatized. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to fight her and would be of no use to Ladybug during the battle.

She shouted at Hawkmoth. Without a second thought was crouched in front of her. He put his hands on top of hers. She looked up towards him the fear, anger and frustration was clear in her eyes. Fear of being Akumatized and being used against her will, anger at Lila for lying to her friends and frustration towards her friends for believing in Lila’s patent lies. He could hear the desperation in his own voice as he said.

“ Marinette please listen to me you have to fight him. If anyone can break his control it’s you.”

“ No, I don’t want to fight him.”

All the blood drained from his face at the thought of her giving into Hawkmoths control but then.

“ No Hawkmoth I won’t fight him he’s the only one I have left, the only person who believes me and I won’t betray him, I won’t betray his trust in me.”

Adrien sighed in relief she was still fighting there was a chance of her breaking through his control he was impressed by her resistance against the Akuma, he had never before seen anyone fight off an Akuma like that but they weren’t in the clear just yet. Suddenly she let out a loud pained cry, Hawkmoth was trying to forcibly Akumatize her. Tears were running down her face she tried to resist as long as she could but Adrien saw that she wouldn’t be able to fight him off much longer. Then she removed her hands for her ears and dropped something in his before whispering a small ‘I’m sorry’ and letting the purple goo devour her.

He stumbled backwards to avoid the goo from reaching him and when the transformation competed in her place was a figure who was wearing a white Greek robe, her eyes were covered with a piece of white cloth. On her head was a stood a single crown her feat bare as she floated in air. In one of her hands was a scale while in other was a sword that was almost as long as her and it’s tip was just barely touching the floor.

“ I am Princess Justice and I will bring justice to this world and expose Lila Rossi for the Liar she is but before that.”

Princess justice effortlessly raised her sword towards his face as the scale in her other hand tilted to one side and even though her eyes were covered Adrien swore it felt like she was gazing at his soul.

“Adrien Agreste you believed in your friend while others didn’t, stuck by her side in her time of need and stood up for her even if it meant risking what little happiness you have left. You have an innocent soul and a heart of gold, your kindness, loyalty and selflessness have found you innocent and because of your actions I am giving you a chance to leave.”

She moved her sword towards the door and it swung open allowing him a chance to escape without waiting for his answer she floated forward towards the rest of their classmates and towards Lila. But he didn’t know what to do on one hand he could escape, transform and call ladybug for help but that would mean abandoning his classmates. While on the other hand he could wait for Ladybug to arrive and then escape but who knows how long that would take. _‘Just leave them here they turned on your Princess they don’t deserve your help’_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Plagg said and as much as Adrien wanted to agree with that voice see all his classmates get what they deserve for hurting his Princess Chatnoir had a duty to Paris and all of its citizens even if they were liars. So without a second thought he ran towards the door stopped to look back and saw Kim and Ivan standing in between Princess Justice and Lila _‘I will save you Princess I promise.’_ he thought before running out of the classroom to find a place to transform and call Ladybug.

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
  
_(X)_


	2. A Liars Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets Akumatized and reveals Lila's lies. What will happen next will Adrien be able to save her.

Marinette sunk to her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening. All her classmates most of which she had known since childhood had turned against her. All of them believed Lila's patent lies. They thought of her as a liar and a bully. How could they believe Lila over her. After all the things they had been through together, after everything she had done for them. The second someone new, someone with a more interesting lifestyle comes along they throw her as if all of that had meant nothing to them. What did she do to deserve this? Where was the justice?

 _'Where is the justice indeed?'_ A voice in her mind said.

All the blood drained from her face. _'No, no no this happening she can't get Akumatized.'_ If that happened then Hawk Moth would be able to get hold of all the Miraculouses as well as the Ladybug Miraculous. Then not only Paris but the whole world would be doomed. Fortunately Hawk Moth didn't seem to realise that he was in fact about to Akumatize the Guardian of the Miraculous and Lady luck her herself and continued to rant.

_' Princess Justice I am Hawkmoth and I am giving you the power to bring justice to this world and make Lila Rossi pay for her misdeeds. All I ask for you in return are the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous .'_

"No, Hawkmoth I don't need your help. I won't accept your power."

Her voice came out barely as a whisper. Her emotions were still running high from the previous events and he was taking full advantage of that. But still she wouldn't give in to him easily. She won't let him make her into one of her into one of his puppets.

_' But why Princess Justice don't you want to make your classmates pay for turning against you. Don't you want to take revenge on Lila for what she did to you. Don't you want to do something for yourself for once. Don't you -'_

Hawkmoth voice began to echo in her mind getting louder and louder in her mind causing a headache and making her clutch her ears.

" Shut up, Shut up SHUT UP" She shouted in an attempted to make him stop. It worked for the time being as the other side of the connection became silent. Then she felt a pair of firm yet gentle hands on top of hers. She looked up to see Adrien crouching in front of her. The desperation was clear in his voice when he said.

" Marinette please listen to me you have to fight him. If anyone can break his control it's you."

Maybe there was still hope left as Adrien was on her side he didn't believe Lila's words and wanted to help her break Hawkmoth's control. He believed that she would be able to break Hawkmoths control. And yet as she gazed into his green eyes full of worry, worry for her she couldn't help her mind wander to a different blonde. One who had always been there for her, helped her up when she down and trusted her with all her nine lives. She was broken out of her thoughts by Hawkmoth.

_' Princess Justice accept my offer and bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous.'_

The thought of fighting her kitty made her heart drop. She would never willingly fight her kitty. He was her other half, the You to her Yang, her partner and her Best friend. He has always been at her side, helped her believe when she lost all hope and trusted her to bring him back. So before she could stop herself the words had already left her.

" No, I don't want to fight him.'

_' But why not Princess Justice if he really was on your side then he wouldn't have left you alone when you needed him the most. I ask you once more Princess Justice accept my power and bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses.'_

" No, Hawkmoth I won't fight him. He's the only one I have left, the only person who believes in me. I won't betray him, I won't betray his trust his trust in me."

She was met by silence on the other end and for a moment she thought that Hawkmoth had given up on trying to Akumatize her and had retrieved his Akuma. But then she felt intense pain course through her body making her cry out in pain. This pain was unlike any other she had experienced throughout her time as Ladybug. Hawkmoth was trying to force an Akumatized on her, he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer and was taking full advantage of the situation. So in a last attempt to keep Hawkmoth from finding her identity and the other Miraculouses she subtly took off her Miraculous and set them in Adrien's hand. Hoping that he would be able to find Chat Noir and give them to him. Before whispering a small _' I'm sorry'_ before letting the purple go envelop her.

This transformation was different from her other transformation. Whenever she transformed into Ladybug it felt like the weight of the whole world was set on her shoulders her every action was guarded and her moves calculated, with her powers came a sense of responsibility. But as she transformed into Princess Justice all the weight of being the Guardian, Ladybug and Marinette was lifted from her shoulders . Now with her powers came a sense of freedom. Freedom to do as she wished without having to worry about the consequences.

She had always wondered what went through a person's mind when they were Akumatized and now she knew. Her memories were hazy, all she could think of was getting revenge on Lila and the rest of her classmates. Now she would bring Lila to justice and make her pay for her actions. So as soon as her transformation completed she opened her eyes to do just that and along with seeing everything as she normally would she also saw everyone's soul, each soul a different color and every color telling her about it's owner's personality. She silently gazed at everyone's soul through the piece of cloth covering her eye, judging them and deciding their fate. She would of course save her most painful punishment for Lila as she was after the reason she was Akumatized in the first place. But before that she had some work to do.

" I am Princess Justice and I will bring justice to this world and expose Lila Rossi for the liar she is, but first."

Princess Justice raised her sword at Adrien's face and felt a flick of fear through the connection. _' Interesting it seems like our local hero has a soft spot for the model.'_ She thought and decided to store that piece of information in the back of her mind for later. As she gazed at his soul it was colored golden, a pure and innocent soul. She thought back to how Adrien had stood up against their classmates for her and believed in her when no one else did. Even though it meant risking it all going back to his excuse of a father who would immediately use the opportunity to pull him out of school. ( _Maybe when she was done here she would go and give Gabriel Agreste a visit_ ). The scale in her other hand tilted to the right side deeming him innocent, so without lowering her sword she said.

" Adrien Agreste, you believed in your friend while other's didn't, stuck by her side in her time of need and stood up for her even if it meant losing what little happiness you have left. You have an innocent soul and a heart of gold, your kindness, loyalty and selflessness have found you innocent and because of that I am giving you a chance to leave."

With that she pointed her sword towards the door opening it and giving him a chance to escape and without waiting for his answer she floated towards their classmates and towards Lila. Out of the corner of her she saw him debating with himself between staying or leaving to get help and at last leaving. _' Perfect'_ She thought _' Everything was going according to her plan'_ now all she had to do was wait for Chat Noir to arrive. She came to a stop as Kim and Ivan blocked her path towards the rest of their classmates. ' _this was going to be fun'._

" Now, now there is no need to be impatient you will all get the punishment you deserve." She smirked maliciously towards them making them stumble a bit at seeing their normally cheerful and sweet classmate smirk like that before regaining their footing.

" Marinette, you can't just go around and get Akumatized because we called you out. Why do you hate Lila so much? What did she ever do to you?" Her former Best friend inquired.

" I am Princess Justice, the weak little Marinette who you all pushed around is no more. Alya, you of all people should know how much I hate liars and it isn't my fault that Rossi here happens to be one and as for what she did, let's find out shall we." She raised her sword towards Lila but her path was once again blocked by Kim.

" Step aside or else." Princess Justice ordered angrily.

" Or else what? You gonna cry?" Kim mocked.

Princess Justices face remained neutral as she willed the tip if her sword to glow causing Kim's eyes to widen in fear. Her sword kept glowing until a small orb formed releasing it towards her classmates and sending them all flying across the room. Then she proceeded to float towards her target Lila, who was cowering in the back, looking at each of their classmates . Once she was sure every single one of them was knocked unconscious she stood and brushed herself off gone was the girl who was moments ago hiding behind her classmates now in front of Princess Justice stood someone who didn't even acknowledge the threat in front of her.

" Ugh! Finally I don't know how much more of that mushy stuff u could take. We'll Hawkmoth I did as you asked, I broke that Maribrat for you to Akumatize now you have to fulfill your end of the deal. I will be waiting to hear from you till then, Ciao." She said and moved to go out and find a place to untill all of this blew over when Princess Justice raised her sword to block her path.

" What are you doing Hawkmoth? I thought we had a deal?" She exclaimed

A familiar purple outline appeared on Princess Justices face and the lowered her sword, but just as Lila took a step to move past her, her body got enveloped by a faint pink glow lifting her in the air.

" Hey let me go, I am on your side." She struggled to move but her efforts were in vain.

" But Lila you were never on my side to begin with. Oh! And by the way Hawkmoth says your fired."

With that all the fight in Lila left her as the reality that she was just a pawn in Hawkmoths plan, that he had left her at the Akuma's mercy sunk in. Princess Justice smirked at seeing her prey feel so helpless and made her way out the classroom and towards the courtyard with Lila floating behind her. Someone had sounded the Akuma's alarm so most of the school was relatively empty. Once she reach the middle of the courtyard she unceremoniously dropped Lila to the ground and before she could even think of running away two chains shot out of the ground, wrapped themselves around Lila's wrists and held her in place. She turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her and saw Alya and Nino running towards them.

" Alya, Nino you're just in time to witness Lila's trial."

She pointed her sword towards them as they were surrounded by the pink glow and stopped in their tracks. Alya slowly brought her phone out of her pocket and began live streaming for the Ladyblog.

" People of Paris I am Princess Justice, I will bring justice to the world, starting with exposing Lila Rossi for the liar she is."

Princess Justice again raised her sword towards Lila as the pink glow from before surrounded her once again.

" Now tell me Lila Rossi. Did you Jagged Stone's kitten? Are you friends with Prince Ali of Achu? And is Ladybug really your best friend? And there is no use in lying my powers will prevent you from doing so."

Lila struggled against the Akuma's influence but wasn't able to hold off for long and spoke, unraveling all her careful set of lies.

" I didn't save Jagged Stone's kitten, I never even met the guy. I don't know Prince Ali personally nor have I ever been to the Kingdom of Achu. I am not Best friend's with Ladybug, in fact I resent her. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else, but she isn't. She never was nor will be anything more then a simple bug waiting to be crushed. If it weren't for her I would have Adrien wrapped around my fingers and I would have had everything I ever wanted." Lila finished panting from speaking so quickly. A pair of gasps we're heard from behind but Princess Paid them no mind and continued asking Lila

" Did you Lila Rossi threaten your classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng on your first day back from your supposed trip from Achu? And later accused her of theft and assault?" This time Lila didn't try to fight the Akuma's influence as she it would matter and for the first time in her life spoke the truth.

" Yes I did threaten her, she is just like that goody-two-shoes Ladybug. I told her that she was either with me or against me and she chose to be against me . So, I did what was necessary I slowly put doubts in our classmates minds and one by one turned them all against her. Which was easier then I thought those mindless sheep would believe anything I told them. Especially Alya that so called reporter didn't even think to once fact- check what I was saying and posted it all on her blog, she was the easiest one to turn against her Best friend. And would have gotten rid of that Maribrat earlier but that Agreste just had to come in my way and threaten to reveal me so I went along with his stupid plan and left her alone which actually helped me in turning everyone against her. Because if Marinette could push Lila down the stairs once then who's to say that she couldn't also bully her. And the end result was better than anything I could have hoped for, watching her break down as everyone tore at her was simply wonderful."

" Lila finished without any hint if guilt or remorse of her actions on her face only anger that all her careful lies were exposed. But still stood her ground not backing down putting up a mask to hide all her fears, because she knew even if Ladybug and Chat Noir we're able to defeat this Akuma she would still be in trouble with everyone else and no lie would be able to help her. Princess Justice readied herself to punish Lila and gazed at her soul, which was colored black a soul full of evil and hatred. She remembered all the lies that Lila had told her friends and how she threatened her as the scale in her hand tilted to the left side deeming her guilty. So without lowering her sword she said.

" Lila Rossi, You have lied on multiple occasions, threatened a girl who never did anything to harm you and turned all her friends against her. Your heart is full of hatred and your soul evil. You only think about yourself and don't stop think how your actions affect those around you. Your actions have found you guilty and punishment will be-"

" What are you gonna do kill me? We both know you want even hurt a fly let alone kill someone." Lila cut her off trying to buy some time to delay what was sure to come. Princess Justice smirked maliciously making Lila cover in fear.

" No killing you would be too easy, I have something much more painful in mind for you."

With that she willed the edge of her sword to glow causing a small pink orb of energy to form at it's tip, slowly increasing in size until it reached the size of a football. Waiting to be launched towards Lila and ready to punish her for her deeds. 

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_(X)_


	3. Mister Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out that Marinette is Ladybug. Now he has to stop her from doing something she might regret.

Adrien ran down the hallway as he frantically searched for a place to transform and call Ladybug. He couldn’t believe it Lila had managed to get Marinette the most sweetest, kindest and positive person he knew Akumatized. He had feeling that Princess Justice would be the hardest Akuma they would ever face, he could only hope that he and Ladybug would be able to come up with a plan to defeat her. He had to first inform Ladybug of the situation and wait for her to arrive. Just then his eyes landed on the open door of the art room, he peered inside to check if the room was empty, once he was certain it was he ducked inside. Just moments before someone sounded the Akuma Alarm, which meant that soon the hallway would be filled with students and teachers trying to quickly evacuate the building and get away from the Akuma. Once he was sure the door was locked behind him, Adrien opened his shirt to let Plagg out. The usually lazy Kawami quickly shot out of his holder’s pocket with a rare worried expression on his face.

“ Were in deep trouble kid, this is going to the toughest Akuma we will ever face.” Said the black cat Kawami.

“ Yeah I know Plagg if anyone can outsmart M’lady it would be Marinette. She is the most smart, creative and resourceful person I know. Let’s just hope that Ladybug and I will be able to defeat Princess Justice.”

“ Yeah ‘bout that kid, you might wanna take a look at what pigtails gave you.” Plagg said while pointing towards Adrien’s left hand, which he only now realized that he had closed tightly into a fist.

“ What does it-”

The rest of Adrien’s words dried in his throat because there in his hand laid a pair of earrings and not just any earrings they were Ladybug’s earring, Ladybug’s Miraculous. He gaped open mouthed at the piece of jewelry until a bright pink light shined from his hand, causing his left hand to instinctively reach up to cover his eyes. Once the light had died down he lowered his hand and saw a familiar red Kawami with black spots, Ladybugs Kawami floating sadly in front of him alongside his own. In that moment all the doubt was erased from his mind, there was no denying it now Marinette was Ladybug and Ladybug was Marinette, his Princess was also his Lady, the love of his life was one of his closest friends, his Love Bug was his Maribug? Okay he had to admit that last one didn’t make any sense but he couldn’t care less, the two most amazing women he knew were the same person. He couldn’t believe his luck and he was supposed to be the unlucky black cat. A very loud and very fake cough brought his attention back to the two Kawami’s floating in front of him and the situation at hand. Right they still had to fight Princess Justice and…. Adrien’s face paled as he suddenly realized that if Marinette as Akumatized the it also meant that Ladybug herself was Akumatized.

No, no, no this can't be happening Adrien thought as he paced around the room. He knew before that defeating Marinette would be difficult but now that he knew that she was also Ladybug it would be even more difficult. Ladybug was his partner, his other half, his soulmate and his best friend he wouldn’t be able to fight her. This was all his fault if he hadn’t told Marinette to take the high road and had exposed Lila for the liar she is none of this would have happened. Now all of Paris and quite possibly the whole world was in danger because of him and he couldn’t do anything about it, he was useless.

“ Adrien, please you need to calm down.” Tikki’s clam and soothing voice broke him out of his musing.

“ Calm? How can I possibly be calm right now? I knew that fighting Marinette would be hard but now, knowing that she’s also Ladybug. I don’t think I would be able to fight her.” He said while nervously running a hand through his hair and messing it up.

“ Then don’t fight her.” Said the Ladybug Kawami.

“What?” He asked in confusion. He couldn’t do that if did then Hawk Moth would get his hands on both the Ladybug and Black cat Miraculous, then he would take over the world and his Princess would never talk to him again for failing her and-

He thought were again cut of by Tikki “ Save her.” She clarified “Marinette always says that she doesn’t fight the Akuma victims, she saves them. Ou have to do the same for her as well. Don’t fight her, save her. She trusts you Adrien, both sides of you, she trusted Adrien with both her identity and her Miraculous and she is trusting Chatnoir to come and save her.” Tikki floated up to his face her eyes softening even further.

“ I know that you think that it is your fault that she got Akumatized but it isn’t, if its anyone’s fault then its Lila’s and Hawkmoth’s. She never blamed you for not trying to expose Lila, Adrien.She knew that you were on her side and it helped her greatly. I know that you don’t think that you would be able to do it, but you will save her Adrien you just have to believe in yourself.” He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly unlocked it and saw a notification from the Ladyblog. Alya was Live streaming the current Akuma. He quickly opened the video and saw Princess Justice introducing herself to the world with Lila behind her chained to the ground. After that she turned around and pointed her sword towards Lila making her glow. She then asked her questions regarding Jagged Stone, Prince Ali and Ladybug. Along with telling Lila that it would be no use in lying as her powers would prevent her from doing so. Lila tried to fight the Akuma’s influence at first but eventually gave in and spoke exposing all her previous lies. Princess Justice then proceeded to ask her questions regarding her civilian self but Adrien’s attention was taken away from the screen as Plagg came to sit on his left shoulder and said.

“ I say let Pigtails do whatever she wants to do with that lying fox while we all enjoy some sweet, gooey and delicious Camembert.

“ Plagg! You know we cant let her do that.” Tikki protested while sitting on his right shoulder.”

“ Come on Sugarcube I know you want to see that Liar get burned to the ground .”

“ Firstly, I told you to stop calling me that you stinky sock and secondly it doesn’t what I want if Marinette somehow finds out about what she did to Lila when she was Akumatized, she would never forgive herself.” Replied Tikki.

And as much as Adrien wanted to go with Plagg’s plan ( _not including the Camembert bit._ ) and let Princess Justice do whatever she wanted to Lila. He knew that Tikki was right if Marinette somehow found about what she did to Lila as Princess Justice she would blame herself even if it wasn’t herself when she did it or how much said Liar deserved it. Marinette wasn’t the kind of person who took revenge on others.

So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to save his Princess and to that he needed a plan.

___________________________________________________

Mister Bug ran down the hallway towards the courtyard and towards Princess Justice. His plan was simple, he would first take Princess Justice’s attention away from Lila and take her away to a place with fewer people, fight her, purify her Akuma and save her. It was simple but it was the only option they had. He arrived to the scene just in time to see Princess Justice charging a pink orb to launch at Lila from his perch on the railing. Alya and Nino stood behind her with both surrounded by the same pink glow that had enveloped Lila earlier. It was probably how she got Alya to live stream for her blog. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself to jump down and engage in the fight that was sure to come.

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

  
_(X)_


	4. A Villains  Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the day from Gabriel's perspective.

As Adrien left for school Gabriel stood up and went back to his office. As he stood in front of Emile’s portrait with his hand behind his back. He thought about the breakfast that he had shared with his son today it had been such a long time since both father and son had sit down together like that. He could see it in Adrien’s eyes the joy the boy had felt at being able to sit down with his father and enjoy breakfast together. When Emile fell into the magic induced coma he had buried himself in his work and trying to find a way to bring Emile back and in doing so he had neglected their son. This is the reason why he needed to bring her back. She had always been the better parent between the two of them. He would bring her back for Adrien’s sake if it meant that he had to destroy all of Paris in search of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous then so be it.

As Gabriel was gazing at the portrait in front of him lost in thought then he felt a powerful emotion coming from the school his son attended. He quickly pressed the combination of buttons required to open for the elevator below. The machine took him down towards his lair located below the mansion he walked into a room with a large closed window. He stopped in the middle of the room and said the words needed for his transformation filling the whole room with a temporary bright light and in his place stood the most feared man in all of Paris Hawkmoth. He stood there with his eyes closed and his hands resting on the cane while trying to concentrate on the emotions of the girl who had managed to escape him before.

The window slowly opened to show the view of the city while white butterflies started flying around him. The villain slowly opened his eyes and started to monologue.

“Lied and accused for the very things that you were forced to go through with no way to defend yourself. Where is the Justice indeed?"

He held a hand out a butterfly flew onto it he put his other hand on it effusing it dark magic. It flew out of his hand out towards the city to cause destruction.

"Fly away my little Akuma and Evilize her.”

Once the Akuma reached its target it flew into the girls lucky charm forming a mental connection between the villain and the secret superhero.

“Princess Justice I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to bring justice to this world and make Lila pay for her actions. All I want in return are Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

_“No I won’t help you Hawkmoth.”_

He had to give credit to her even after all her friends had betrayed her she still tried to put up a fight but right now her emotions were running high. He had to take advantage of the situation he knew that Marinette Dupain-Cheng would make one of his strongest champions he could not let this opportunity go.

“But why not don’t you want to make all of your so called friends pay for what they did to you, don’t you want to bring Lila Rossi to justice. Don’t you want to be able to do something for yourself for once. Don’t you-”

He tried again but it was of no use she shouted at the villain stunning him into silence. Through her eyes he saw his son crouch in front of the young girl. Desperately asking her to break fight his control.

“Princess Justice except my offer and bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

_“No, I don’t want to fight him.”_

He thought that the girl was talking about his son. He had to akumatize her if it meant turning her against his son then he would take that chance.

“But why not Princess Justice? If he really did care about you he would be here defending you rather then let you face all of this on your own.”

_“No, Hawkmoth I won’t fight him he’s the only one I have left, the only one who believes in me and I won’t betray him, I won’t betray his trust in me.”_

The girl was fighting against his control her will power was stronger then he had anticipated but he couldn’t stop there, so he used his last trick. He couldn’t let this golden opportunity slip through his fingers, so he forced an Akumatization on her. In a normal situation he would never resort to something such as this there would be many consequences to his actions, only this situation was anything but normal.

At last she gave into his Akuma and the transformation took place. When the process was complete in the girls place stood Princess Justice. As his latest and strongest Akuma stood there there introducing herself Hawkmoth laughed triumphantly in his layer. But his mirth was quickly replaced with fear as through Princess Justice’s eyes he saw her raising her sword in Adrien’s face. He was about to stop her but before he could do so she proclaimed him innocent and gave him a chance to escape which he saw his son taking. Then the Akuma started floating towards Miss Rossi the students who claimed to be Miss Dupain-Chengs friends stood in her way.

He had to applaud Miss Dupain-Chengs friends they turned on their friend who they had presumably known for most of their life someone who told pretty lies and made fake promises. It was one of the reasons why he didn't want to send Adrien to public school his son was to naive and nice he could be easily used by anyone who wished. The only he allowed him to attend was because of Miss Bourgeois would be there as well. She at least would be able to keep him from being used and might even teach him a thing or two about surviving in the real world.

He turned his attention back to the Akuma and saw her use her newly acquired powers to send all of her classmates flying at the various parts of the room knocking them unconscious and slowly made her way towards her target at the back.

Once Princess Justice reached her, Miss Rossi stood and brushed the dirt off herself not even acknowledging the threat in front of her. After reminding him of his end of the deal she started making her way towards the door only for it to be blocked by Princess Justice which made her outraged. She in turned questioned him about the situation. He had made a deal with Miss Rossi as Hawkmoth that if she was able to break Miss Dupain-Cheng and help his defeat Ladybug then after making his wish he would let her have the Ladybug Miraculous.

While Gabriel might be a villain he was by no means an evil person. Yes, he caused destruction to the city on a weekly basis but it was all for a good cause. He required the two most powerful Miraculous to make a wish and bring his wife back. After which he promised himself he would return to two Miraculous including the two in his possession to the new guardian of the Miraculous. Miss Rossi on the other hand sought after the Miraculous for her own selfish desires, to be able to achieve power. He knew that if they were to fall in her hands she would cause destruction around the city and claim the lives of hundreds and when he brought Emile back and she found out that he had a hand in all of it she would never forgive him. No, he couldn’t let them fall into her hands. So he sent his message through Princess Justice that Miss Rossi’s services were no longer required. He saw his Akuma lower its sword and Miss Rossi took a step forward but was soon enclosed in a pink glow making her float in the air.

She fought against the Akuma’s hold for a few minutes but once his message was delivered she stopped struggling and let the Akuma carry her away. Princess Justice took her to the courtyard where she unceremoniously dropped her to the ground and chained her. From behind two students from the class, one he recognized as the Ladybloger and the other as the DJ friend of Adrien who had once came into his house. Princes Justice used her powers on them as well. Once the Ladyblogger started Live streaming for her blog Princess Justice began questioning Miss Rossi about her lies which were all exposed live for everyone in Paris to see and hear. Once done Princess Justice declared her guilty and was ready to punish her for her actions. She raised her sword making it glow with energy ready to punish the guilty.

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_(X)_


	5. A Battle Between Yin And Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Bug battles against Princess Justice in order to bring his Princess back. Will he succeed or will he fail?

As Princess Justice launched the Energy sphere towards Lila, Mister Bug jumped down from his perch on the railing and in front of the liar and started spinning the yo-yo at an insane speed. Once it made contact with the projectile it was sent flying towards the other end of the courtyard. Princess Justice glared at Mister Bug while behind him Lie-la let out a sigh of relief.

“ Marinette, please stop this. This isn’t who you are, you have to fight Hawkmoths control.” Mister Bug pleaded.

“ I am not Marinette, my name is Princess Justice. Now stand aside so I can deliver justice to this Liar then I shall return to you to take your Miraculous.” Princess Justice said in a cold voice.

“ I won’t let you.” Said Mister Bug standing his ground.

“ Fine have it your way.” With that Princess Justice and Mister Bug engaged in a battle between a sword and a yo-yo. Princess Justice swung her sword expertly towards Mister Bug while countered with using his yo-yo as a shield. The battle raged on with neither side giving the other any room to breathe. Finally, Mister Bug saw an opening and used his yo-yo to throw Princess Justice off balance. As she tried to recover from the attack Mister Bug scanned her to see where the akumatized object could be but came up empty-handed. His next option would be to use lucky charm but it was still too early in the fight and he would require a wider area to be able to counter her attacks more easily.

He scanned the area to look for a route to escape so he could lead Princess Justice out of the building when suddenly he was knocked back by an energy orb sending him flying towards the other side of the room. He groaned and saw Princess Justice standing with a smirk on her lips and her sword aimed towards him. She charged another orb and released it towards him, this time he saw it coming and jumped away just in time to avoid the attack. He spun his yo-yo and flew from the building he looked behind him to see if Princess Justice was following and sure enough she was.

Princess Justice chased him across the streets of Paris, through the alleys and above the rooftops. Just as he made the last turn and landed in front of the Eiffel, he turned around expecting to see the Princess Justice but found the street behind him empty with her nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he felt the air around him shift and jumped to the left side just in time to avoid another one of the energy orb. He looked behind him in the nick of time to see Princess Justice huffing in annoyance while firing another orb towards him. He swiftly pulled out his yo-yo to deflect the incoming projectile. They both knew he couldn’t keep it up much longer and Princess Justice was taking advantage of just that. He continued dogging and deflecting Princess Justices attacks while constantly looking for an opening.

At last he found one and threw his yo-yo directly at Princess Justice catching her off guard. As quickly as he could he then threw the yo-yo in the air and summoned a lucky charm which turned out to be a red and black polka dotted sword. He knew exactly what to do with the Lucky charm but he still didn’t know where the Akuma was. He turned his attention on to Princess Justice once again and saw that the only thing that stood out was the balance scale in her left hand. He readied his sword and got into position and saw Princess Justice across him do the same.

“ Marinette, I’m asking you this one last time please stop this. I don’t want to hurt you.” Mister Bug asked in one last attempt to get through to her.

But instead of answering him Princess Justice simply charged towards him. Seeing no other choice but to engage in a sword fight. The clash of metal against metal could be heard from afar as sparks went flying due to the heated encounter between both side none of which were willing to give up anytime soon. Finally Mister Bug’s experience shined through and he was able to send Princess Justice off balance causing her to lose her grip on the balance scale in her hand. Mister Bug quickly unwound the yo-yo he had tied around his waist earlier to bring the akumatized object near him and crushed it under his foot. Releasing the corrupted butterfly. Spinning his yo-yo he threw it out to quickly capturing the Akuma and purifying it with a call of _‘No more evil-doing for you little Akuma.’_ Then Releasing it while saying a soft _‘ Bye-bye little butterfly.’_ And finally throwing his lucky charm into the air while yelling _‘Miraculous Mister Bug .’_ To restore all the damage caused by Hawkmoths Latest victim.

Mister Bug didn’t wait around to see the tiny Ladybug’s fly around to restore Paris nor did he take in the rest of his surroundings. He promptly ran towards Marinette and immediately hugged her small form against him. Nothing besides the two of them mattered at the moment. He kept her close to himself until he felt her shaking in his arms. He looked down and saw her crying. He tried to pull away to ask her what was wrong but she kept on crying in his chest. He chanced a look around them and saw that the people were quickly coming out of their hiding place and he had no doubt that the media would be there soon to question them. So without thinking he gathered her in his arms and flew over the rooftops until he reached the familiar balcony on top of the bakery. He opened the skylight and lowered the both of them inside her room.

As they sat there in her room with his Princess held protectively in his grasp every sob that rattled her form was like a knife to his chest. He didn’t like seeing his Lady this way and promised himself that he would anything in his power to make sure that she would always be happy. He held her for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes before she finally calmed down. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was alright but was cut off by a shrill beep that came from the Ladybug Miraculous. He looked down and saw Marinette finally looking at him with an expression that he just couldn’t quite place and quietly whispered “ You should go Minou.”

“ But-” He started to protest but was cut off by her placing her finger on his lips. She quickly retracted it and looked away from him with a pink dusting on her cheeks and said.

“ I know. I just- I need time to process what happened today and you also need to rest after everything. I promise we will talk about what happened today during patrol. But until then you can de-transform and leave the earring on my balcony. Before heading back home.”

He looked towards her pleading expression that made his heart melt. ( _Did this girl even know the impact she had on him._ ) He knew she was right he was exhausted both mentally and physically from the fight from earlier. So releasing a heavy sigh and nodding his head reluctantly. Marinette quickly got off his lap so he could get up but before he went through the skylight he abruptly towards Marinette startling her. Gripping her hand in his, he raised it up to his lips to brush a soft kiss against her knuckle. While looking at her with soft eyes and was pleased to see a faint blush on her cheeks.

“ For what it’s worth Princess I’m glad that it’s you.”

After saying that he pulled himself through the skylight and de-transformed and left the earrings on the little table on the balcony before taking his ring out of his pocket sliding it on his finger. Before transforming and heading back home. Night time couldn’t come fast enough for both secret superheroes that day.

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_(X)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I might have accidentally deleted the story but I uploaded it again. Also sorry for not updating in a while I just have been busy with college and working on another story but I will update soon.


End file.
